Of Frogs and Fake Princes
by HakaAna
Summary: Witches, frilly dresses and a mysterious Cheshire Cat. Fran's world is turned upside down when he goes from living a relatively normal life to being captured by the Lussuria, the witch of Namimori forest. [B26, 26B, belfran]


**Sorry for not updating or anything. Life hasn't exactly been too cooperative and I started writing again because I'm sad.**

* * *

><p>"Fran... Fran... Wake up~" who was calling his name with a voice so familiar, sly and cunning. It reminded him of a grinning Cheshire Cat. Mumbling to himself the young man opened his opulent teal eyes to see lo and behold it was a grinning yellow feline.<p>

A caged feline.

Now that his vision began to focus he realized he too was in a hanging cage, like a trapped bird with nowhere to fly. In a dress.

It was a horrid dress in his opinion. Pale green with millions of petticoats and ruffles beneath the skirt so many it practically took up the bottom of the cage. A frilly white apron covered his front half and he wore white thigh highs with black shiny shoes.

It was a nightmare.

"Why am I dressed like a female?" He pondered out loud forgetting his surroundings. "Ushishi because of Lussuria the witch dumb froggy." Frowned the Cheshire Cat who reverted back to his usual grin.

"I'm not a frog." Fran retorted dully crossing his arms over his thin chest with no emotion whatsoever.

"Froggy should check his head then." Was the simple reply, Fran patted his head and felt the frog hair clips in his hair. He tried to rip them off when they wouldn't budge. They were stuck like glue.

"So what do I do now?"

"The prince had an idea." Fran sniffed. "Prince?"

"Yes prince dumbass." The hairy cat sniffed, so that explained the tiny tiara on its head. Fran guessed it was a he by the psychotic voice.

"I don't see any prince, just a overly hairy feline who laughs like a weirdo."

If Bel were in his original form he would have smacked him with a sledgehammer. Full force of course. The Cheshire Cat grin faded for a mere second before resuming full force.

Obviously his talent was wasted on a toad frog thing.

"Ushishi do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Well I'm not in this cage because I want to be." Came the smart aleck remark. He'd expected this by now.

"Then you're gonna have to help the prince get the key."

"You're not a prince but okay."

Whatever it was went right over his head. He refused to acknowledge those who didn't regard to him as a prince. "It's over on that counter, if the prince knocks your cage far enough froggy will be able to reach the cage."

Fran glanced at him in disbelief. "The prince has only been here a few hours, he doesn't know any better way. Unless you use the prince's knives and wires..."

"Why didn't you just stab the witch?"

"HE DRUGGED THE PRINCE!"

"Just give me a wire and a knife then." Fran sighed expressing his obvious displeasure. Within no time flat he had the key in his hand. Unlocking both him and the hairy Cheshire cat's cage.

'The prince' said nothing but instead trotted over to a cabinet and began digging through its contents.

"What are you do-"

"Mama is back my pretties~" chirped a happy and terrifyingly fake high pitched voice that could only belong to one type of person.

A gay man. A horrendous fake high pitch that startled both of the unwilling residents. Fran scooped up the annoying self proclaimed prince who was nothing but a talking cat of sorts and huddled beneath the queen sized bed that happened to be covered with all the shades of pink imaginable.

A couple of incomprehensible noises followed as the squeak of the rusty cage doors filled the room. "Oh dear~ my little pets have escaped and just when I'd found Bel kun a perfect mate~"

Belphegor tried his best not to princely puke. He'd rather die than become some peasant's unwilling mate.

"Go to hell Lussuria." He whispered his voice muffled by the poofy dress the toad wore.

"Oh my goodness gracious he got into the potions, naughtily bel kun." Lussuria the witch of Namimori forest was unlike most witches.

His face was rather pleasing to look at not to mention his rather flamboyant sense of style. Although that pheasant dress made of live pheasants was a bit over the top and he wore sun glasses which hid his eyes for whatever reason.

An avid collector of cute things, his entire castle was painted violet and filled with everything from plushies and Lolita dresses to phone straps and most Amazon products.

He had found Belphegor to be an adorable cat one day when the threw a potion at the prince who insulted his favorite boa. Alas he was kept as pet.

Seeing how Belphegor seemed rather lonesome (in Lussuria's eyes). He's searched high and low for the perfect partner which just happened to be the lazy boy Fran.

Oh course they got along great as he'd expected, though rather verbally abusive when they first met. Lussuria liked to secretly watch lovers interactions although he knew neither would admit love at this point.

Being more clever than he appeared, Lussuria knew exactly where the two had been hiding. Beneath his plush bed.

"Peekaboo!" He jumped out of nowhere, peering under the bed succeeding in making the two yelp.

"Stupid witch peasant release the prince!" Bel squirmed as he was picked up by the scruff of his neck. Both boy's were thrown into a larger cage that happened to be in the center of the room.

"Oh my~ Bel kun you need a hair cut sometime~" He received a terrified scream in response to his kindly suggestion. "NEVER FILTHY PEASANT!"

Fran was confused. "Why don't you want a hair cut, fake prince?" A knife impaired itself into his arm.

"How did you even throw that?!"

"Princes have fantastic aim."

"..."

"Shishi?"

Fran shrugged attempting to lift up the feline's bangs but only succeeding in getting bit. Hard.

"Fake princeee. Why do you think that mop looks fashionable?"

"It's not a mop, toad. Mops don't have tiaras on them." Of course it was said in a 'duh' tone of voice like it was something blatantly obvious.

Fran made sure to pinch him harder this time.

"Ahh young lov-"

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE EVIL GAY WITCH!"

Lussuria backed quickly out of the room. Obviously these two needed some time to calm themselves down. And possibly kill each other.

All's fair in love and war right?

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending but I'll improve it. I'm sorry for going on a hiatus but I really needed it. Please Read and Review.<strong>


End file.
